


I'm glad I have you

by SomeLove_fanfics2day



Series: Pearl's path to recovery [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Depression, F/F, Head Injury, Headcanon, Hearing Voices, Hospitalization, Multiple Endings, My First AO3 Post, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: Off The Hook,had taken off after the debut. Everyone loved Marina and not so much of Pearl but that didn't get her down! She was happy to have a friend but that was all just a hidden act she put up so Marina wouldn't worry. Inside she's been dead wishing that she could just smile for real,but all had failed..it came to the point she can't stand to be alive,she knew there was only one thing to do.(first fanfic)
Relationships: Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Series: Pearl's path to recovery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659694
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy,This is going to be rough..first fanfic too..well I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

Pearl sat alone in her room in an apartment her and Marina share however,Marina was gone for the day not coming back for 4 days. Enough time to think some stuff through. But Pearl had enough time to think,she made her decision. Today,was the day she would fly with the angels.

Ever since she went off stage,she's been hearing voices,voices that get louder each day. Telling her things that block out everything around her,if you could hear thoughts her's would be the loudest of the all. She slowly sat up getting a rope in the shape of a noose out a hidden spot that she kept hidden from Marina since she could never tell,she would never understand. The door was locked and to make sure it was,she turned it..locked..

She sat down on the bed and took a piece of paper along with a pencil,The inkling started to write. As she wrote,the thoughts of death continued to linger in her mind. What am I doing? Why am I doing this? Am I really going to do this? She'd asked that so many times to the point her mind can't hold any other things besides the thoughts. The note grew longer as more words appeared in her mind that overtook the pleads to not do this,but it was too late,she had finished the note. It was folded and placed on the freshly made bed for anyone to see if they found her body.

She tied the noose to the ceiling fan tightening it so it wouldn't come off,there was no way out her decision. Pearl took a stool and placed it under the rope,she stood on it and grabbed hold of the rope,wait!

What if this was a mistake? What if..she had reasons to live. A side of Pearl tried to think of the other reasons to live. But all came flat. Her mom died when she was younger,her dad always abused her,she had no siblings,friends..ha..other then Marina nobody seemed to like her,fans? no..she had none,Marina..she would care..but..she was so much better than her,she could do Off The Hook without her.

Pearl had all the reasons to die now,but something in her didn't want to die..but it was decided. Pearl put the rope around her neck standing still,one wrong move and it would kill her. She took a deep breathe looking down at the cuts on her wrist,she got a feel for the rope around her neck,stiff,strong,the feeling almost inviting. She looked up feeling tears go down her face and slowly trailing down her body,Pearl sighed smiling for real this time and stepped one step closer to the angels.

_Pearlie! Please wake up! Don't go into the light! Stay with me! Please!_

_Stay with us! Go faster! We only have a few minutes! Ma'am stay away from the light!_

Pearl awoke to see she was in the hospital seeing that she was no longer hanging on that rope,"Pearlie!!" a octoling hugged her while sobbing crazily,"Marina? Is that you?" "It is my Pearlie.." Pearl sat up to see Marina holding her hand,"Why? why would you do something like this? You scared the lights out of me!" Marina asked still crying,Pearl looked down and sigh,"you wouldn't understand..nobody will.." "

Pearl..I know what your going through,I've been through it myself. I understand..but why you never told me I don't get it." Marina said holding the inkling's hand,Pearl looked up,"Nobody except you care about me,What was the point in going on with life?" Marina sighed,she rubbed her hand. Pearl looked at Marina and smiled,"but I'm alive! I'm fine! I'm-" Marina hugged her,"Don't do this again..please.." Pearl stopped smiling hugging back,"I won't.."

"Marina,we have something for you." A doctor said interrupting the two said,the octoling left waving goodbye. She walked in the hallway of the white hospital,"We contacted Pearl's family and turns out she had a past of depression but her father never got help for her. So we decided to get her a therapist." "I see,well that-" The doctor took out a note,"she also wrote this when she was found. It's addressed to you." He said walking away.

Marina opened it,she covered her mouth crying seeing what her friend wrote. The final words caused a storm to go down her face,she ran towards Pearl's room and hugged her. Pearl was confused but then saw the note in her hand,"so..you read the note?" Marina looked at her with tears in her eyes,"I'm sorry..I wasn't thinking.." Marina stroked her cheek,Pearl had tears down her face now. Marina kissed her forehead,"rina?" The inkling stopped crying as the octoling hugged her. Pearl hugged back feeling a REAL smile on her face after all these years.


	2. Alternative ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Marina didn't come

Pearl jumped off the chair making the rope tighten around her neck more

It was hurting..why was it hurting?! Nobody told her it would hurt so much!

Pearl didn't want to live..but something inside her wanted to live

She started to trash around trying to get the rope off her neck but it was only tightening the rope more

Her tears were stinging her neck as she chocked out cries since it hurt a lot

Pink ink started to stain the rope and ground as she used her nails to scratch that just made it worse

Only a few minutes remained,she became desperate to live so she began to scream for anyone to help

The rope stopped her from screaming,her vision blurred as she saw those voices in her head swirl around her

Soon..her body became limp,Pearl looked down..one final tear escaping her eyes

Marina came home later that evening,"Pearlie! I brought home burgers!" The octoling announced holding out the bag smiling,no response,"She must still be sleeping. My that sleepy inkling." She giggled placing the bag down and walking over to the bedroom door,she gave the knob a turn but it didn't open. Marina started to push the door,"Pearl? Are you in there? Can you open the door?" Marina asked pushing the door more,"Pearlie! Please open the door!" Marina grew even more worried. She became slamming herself on the door,"Please answer me!" No response,That's when she hit it one more time and the door opened.

"Pearl-" The octoling stopped moving. There she was. The one she loved. Dead before her eyes. Nothing seemed to be moving. Everything was frozen. Her eyes..Her beautiful golden eyes,were dull and out of color. Marina fell down to her knees,everything began to close in excluding oxygen from around her..she couldn't breath..

All the happiness she felt was gone..all those happy memories becoming a blur. She couldn't move. All seemed pointless. She was the only thing Marina had left to love. She couldn't move to grab her phone,she didn't cry,she didn't scream,she couldn't even get any words out. Small tears started to form but never came down,still in shock of seeing the sight.

Everything was frozen.

Marina noticed the note on the bed that was made perfectly that was never seen

She got up and picked the note up,she opened it and began to read:

_So this is it huh?_

_Never thought it would end like this.._

_Even as a child,I thought of doing this for a long_ _time_

_But I was scared to..since..I was a kid..everything scared me_

_Even the fact of living scared me_

_Again..I was just a kid_

_But even as a kid,I knew I had no point in living_

_So whoever finds this,I guess you found my body_

_Read this fully then call the police is not,then get someone_ _to_

_There's a lot I want to say but I never got a chance to since I was scared_

_But now that I'm dead..I can..so please keep reading_

_When I moved out my dad's house,I began my music career. It was fun to begin with but I kept feeling like I had no reason to continue. Even if I made my own albums and everyone seemed to like them..I felt like they weren't good enough. So I started to pressure myself to do better,if I do something that doesn't seem to be good then I'd hate myself for days or weeks even._

_I just wanted to give up on everything. Since everything seemed pointless at this point,I was getting tired of everything. I even thought about living with my abusive dad once again. But I kept myself on the path I spent too much time digging._

_But soon I became tired..and sad..I never showed it since nobody deserves to feel sad because of me..but everyone could tell. After my songs became worse,I met an octoling named Marina._

_She was the only one who understood me; I love her a lot..but I couldn't let her see me like this. It would hurt her more,she's been through enough already. When we sang together on the stage,I felt the chemistry between us. But she could never love me..I felt happy..but the voice refuse to make me happy.._

_Whoever finds this body that I once owned,please,just exit the room and call the police and tell Marina that I love her._

_Marina,if your reading this,I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my depression. Nobody would understand._

_I love my fans,I love my dad,I love my friends,and I love you most of all Marina._

_I'll see you one day,I'm going to see my mom again..I'll say hi to god for you all.._

_But promise me something.. **Don't..blame yourself for any of this**...All this is my choice..Marina..don't blame yourself..please don't.._

_See you all soon..it's been an honor to be given life..but I was just born in the wrong place,maybe in the next life I'll stay longer._

_Hope I get to see you all,I love you all,especially you..Marina_

_-Pearl Houzki_

Marina looked up from the note at Pearl's body as he hanged there helpless,she reached for her phone. She dialed in the police as the tears that she was blocking out poured out along with sniffs,"9-1-1,What's your emergency?" Marina wiped some tears out her eyes but they kept falling,"It's my friend..She..she.." The octoling didn't finished instead she looked down letting her tears hit the carpet,"Is she hurt?" 

"No..she's..she's dead.."

"Ok ma'am,Paramedics are on their way."

"Thank you.."

Marina hung up and looked down,she became numb. Everything went black. Nothing showed light.

The police came and questioned Marina,but she never responded since she just watched the paramedics take her dear away. A few friends were there to watch Pearl be taken off,some were crying,others were comforting the ones crying. Marina was one to cry. Why hasn't she noticed Pearl's sadness? And she was her best friend.

That night wasn't good,Marina couldn't even stay in the apartment they shared. Too many memories were there. So Marie offered to let her stay in her apartment for a few days. The octoling didn't sleep all night. She was looking up at the ceiling the only light was her phone as she listened to the songs they made together,her tears stained her face.

This had to be a dream,Pearl was just playing a prank on her. By the morning,she would be at the table with Marie and Callie laughing,they would be laughing and enjoying the day once again. Life would go on. But those were just denial taking effect.

Marina sat up and picked up her phone,she noticed a bunch of likes on photos of her and Pearl that had some decent likes but now there was a lot of likes and words of encouragement. Some were posting videos of the debut and making some kind of # thing. The octoling didn't think it was needed though,all she needed was to be a bad dream.

Once the sun showed once again,Marina was still in the room Marie gave her so she could stay. Callie walked in with a plate of pancakes,"Hey..how'd you sleep?" She asked placing the plate down on a stand,the octoling didn't respond,"I heard..that the inkopolis tower had been covered in flowers and candles to respect Pearl's death. There's also a bunch near the spot you two hang out around. I think it's sweet that everyone's paying tribute to her. She deserved better though.."

"I just wish I could have stopped it.." Marina said holding her knees to her chest crying

"Nobody saw this..don't blame yourself,please..Marie said it's bad." Callie said patting her head,"After you eat,we're going to get milkshakes." Marina nodded still looking down. Callie closed the door leaving the darkness still glowing.

Marina laid back down just breathing,she was now the husk of the one she once was. What was the point of Off The Hook without the one who made it possible? This was a dream,she just needed to wake up.

But this was reality,she couldn't wake up from reality. Marina opened up her gallery and clicked on videos she made to clear her head. She clicked on a video where her and Pearl were at the beach last summer.

Marina was the one reordering,Pearl was in the water splashing around like she was a child,' _come on 'rina! The water is great!_ ' Hearing Pearl's voice again made her happy but still sad none the less,' _Sorry..I need to record to keep memories._ ' ' _Get over here!_ ' Then the phone was put down but was able to capture the two of them going into the water and laughing happily. Marian started to have tears in her eyes and they went down like a storm.

That was when she began to sob out,she yelled Pearl's names as she slammed her phone down. All she wanted was to hold the inkling again,to hear her voice again,to laugh with her again. But she couldn't..she was dead..

But she could see her again if she wanted to

All she needed to do was to die too

Callie and Marie keep a bunch of pink and white ink guns

She could see Pearl again,she could go find her too

If she wanted to see her that badly

Go to Heaven and find her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad sad..No really I think I'm going to cry..


End file.
